Caught
by anngraham
Summary: Spud is once again dragged away by Willow.
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

Grunting as he ducked Bully's clothesline Ethan caught Willow's kick to Spud from the corner of his eye, teeth clenching as the smaller man was knocked out of his wheelchair he struggled to keep the concern off his face. A concern that rapidly escalated to full-blown fear when Willow tossed Spud over his shoulder and carried him up the ramp. Fighting the instinct to run after them he forced his attention back on his opponent, somehow he doubted Aunt D would appreciate it if he left in the middle at of match no matter what the reason.

Tagging Roode in he desperately tried not to think about what Spud must be suffering … poor, sweet Spud who was still traumatized from being abducted last week. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd had to shake the smaller man out of a nightmare, awkwardly trying to sooth Spud's fear of not being rescued in time while guiltily keeping the fact he nearly _had_ left him behind a secret. Spud really was a much better friend than he deserved.

Thankfully Roode finally did his job and put Bully through a table and ended the match, only to then get greedy and gesture for him to set up another. Pretending enjoyment for the task Ethan cursed every wasted second delaying him from going after Spud. It took two more tables until Roode was satisfied with Bully's destruction.

Yanking his arm away from the ref Ethan sneered at Roode's posturing and hurried backstage, dismayed at finding no sign of Spud. Even knowing it was unlikely he'd half hoped Spud would be waiting at the curtain for him, perfectly safe and pleased he'd won. Pointing at a producer whose name he'd never bothered to learn he demanded, "did you see Spud come through here?"

"Willow dragged him off towards the exit about five minutes ago," the answer was given without even taking his eyes off the monitor, apparently unconcerned by a bit of kidnapping.

Disgusted Ethan glared at the staff around him, "and did no one think to stop him?" Scoffing as they all dropped their eyes and shuffled away from him he growled in frustration and stalked off before he did something his Aunt wouldn't approve of. Willow better not have taken Spud from the arena or there would be hell to pay.

Making his way towards the exit he carefully hunted for any sign of Willow or Spud, rewarded by the sound of muffled thumps coming from a utility closet. Holding his breath he eased the door open, relief washing over him at the sight of Spud's bright hair, gleaming even in the dim light. Eyes adjusting he abruptly swore and dropped to his knees besides the smaller man.

"Spud?" Not knowing where to touch first Ethan swallowed past his horror and forced himself to focus, wires were wrapped around Spud's arms and feet forcing him into painfully contorted position. Finally he gently slid his fingers along Spud's jaw, trying to summon a reassuring smile when blue eyes fluttered open and blinked up at him in confusion.

"Sir?" Memory filtering back in a slow wave of horror Spud jerked against his restraints, almost hyperventilating when he couldn't move more than an inch in any direction. Holding back a pained cry as the wires only dug deeper he slowly became aware of Ethan's voice.

"Shh," sinking his fingers into Spud's hair Ethan petted soothingly, desperate to calm the other man before he hurt himself further. "Willow is gone now Spud and he won't be coming back. I just need you to remain calm and still while I get you out of here. Can you do that for me?"

Shakily breathing in and out Spud closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten before nodding determinedly, "yes, Sir." Concentrating only on Ethan's gentle strokes through his hair he managed to keep his panic at bay. For a moment he'd really thought Willow was going to take him from the arena, all his worst fears coming true when no one had even tried to help him.

Quirking a smile Ethan couldn't help but admire Spud's quiet courage, any one of his rich, trust-fund friends would be crying and panicking, no doubt threatening multiple lawsuits at the same time. Working quickly but with great care he unwound the wires, rage pounding behind his temples at the angry red lines they left behind. Willow really had gone too far this time. The only piece of luck in the whole situation was that Spud's already injured leg had been protected by a thick bandage. Once free from the restraints he pulled Spud out of the closet and into his arms, simply holding on for a second as he battled back his relief that the other man was safe.

"Let's get back to my locker room," finally standing, Spud cradled in his arms Ethan marveled at how much smaller the other man was, though he had at least learned not to express that sentiment out loud.

Blinking awake from the daze he'd fallen into Spud wiggled to get down, "I can walk, Sir." As much as he enjoyed being in Ethan's arms it would be beyond mortifying to be carried through the halls again. Bad enough Willow had been able to cart him away as if he was a sack of potatoes.

"If you're sure," against his better judgement Ethan let Spud slid to the ground, catching him around the waist when he stumbled on the first step. Arching an eyebrow at the other man's grumble of protest he looked down at Spud pointedly, "it's either this or I carry you. Your choice."

"Well, I guess a little help would be fine," flushing at Ethan's low laugh Spud gratefully leaned into the bigger man's solid strength, trying not to show how much each and every step hurt. Relieved when they finally arrived at the safety of Ethan's private locker room he sank down on the couch with a weary sigh.

Grabbing the first aid kit Ethan knelt down by the other man to examine his leg, the wires had managed to cut the skin a little and he silently cleaned the scratches. Smoothing on a clean bandage he allowed his fingers to wrap comfortingly around Spud's ankle for a moment, smiling at the smaller man's soft hum of pleasure. "Wrists," he ordered, raising and sitting next to Spud.

Not about to disobey that tone of voice even if he thought all this was a bit overkill Spud sighed and offered his arms, "I really am fine, Sir." He watched Ethan gently clean and bandage the scrapes, a warm shivery feeling taking up residence in his stomach at the show of concern.

"Ethan," correcting mildly Ethan finally sat back, tension in his shoulders easing now that Spud's injuries had been treated, "and you were kidnapped again Spud, I wouldn't call that fine."

Smiling involuntarily at the reminder Spud shifted so he could lean against the other man, grateful for the offered comfort as Ethan wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Willow _is_ a bloody mad man, I believe he simply meant to scare me."

"He'll pay for his actions," vowing darkly Ethan's grip tightened, he'd keep Spud safe from now on, it was time Willow learned no one messed with his friends. Jumping as Spud's fingers grazed along his bare skin he shuddered at the ticklish sensation.

Pulling away Spud flushed, he'd been so consumed with his own fears he hadn't realized Ethan was still dressed in his wrestling gear, "you came for me right way?" Amazed he raised his eyes to Ethan's face, flush deepening at the other man's fond smile.

"Of course I did Spud," heaving himself to his feet Ethan stretched out his aching muscles, uncomfortably aware of the sweat that had dried on his skin. "Who knows what that deranged lunatic would have done. I'm going to take a shower. Will you be okay here?" He eyed Spud assessingly, worry easing at how relaxed the smaller man looked sprawled out on the couch.

"Yes, Ethan," reassuring with a fond smile Spud wondered how anyone could possibly think Dixie's nephew was just a self-absorbed jerk. "I'll be fine."

"Good, we'll go out to supper to celebrate my win over Bully when I'm done," grabbing a change of clothes Ethan forced away his lingering reluctance to leave Spud alone. The sooner he got his hands on Willow and beat the fact Spud was off limits into him the better he'd feel.

"Sounds perfect, Sir," content to allow Ethan to plan the rest of his evening Spud closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the shower turning on. Despite Willow's mind games and attempts to intimidate him in the end what he felt was safe and protected, secure in the knowledge Ethan would always come for him.


End file.
